Lewis6400
Lewis6400 (original typset "lewis6400") is a YouTube account for Lewis, a friend of HarliverUK and BringItBackITV. The channel was finally made on 5 February 2012, after almost a year's preperation. Delays The idea for Lewis6400 came to be in 2011. Lewis originally started off as a memember of BringItBackITV though he showed no sign of contribution to the campaign account, so L from BIBITV decided to make a playlist on the account for his favourites, "Lewis6400 Favourites". Although initially the playlist was meant to be removed when the Lewis6400 account was made, it has not been removed at the request of Lewis himself. Originally, Lewis said that the account could take even a year to make as he didn't have an email address or anyone to make the account for him. Meanwhile, over a long period of time, L from BringItBackITV made four videos for the Lewis6400 account. Finally, on 1 February 2012, H of Harliver, coolboyandcooldad, and BringItBackITV said he could make the account and address for him, complete with making him a welcome video. Though Lewis initially agreed, he turned him down as Lewis' brother-in-law, who has an account on YouTube called "godofbristol" would make it all for him. Though on 2 February 2012 Lewis said that the account would be made that day, his PC froze. The account was finally made on 5 February 2012 with five debut videos, though these are brand new videos, and the videos L made were posted later in the day. On one month later exactly, 5 March 2012, the next video was uploaded. Videos Initially, five videos were made for the channel, entitled "T Wheel of Fortune", "Tango Ice Blast Blasting off Into the Ice", "Skewing Bolt TV", ''a video about his n64 collection, and "''Uncle Albert During the War". A playlist of Lewis6400's favourites is avaliable for viewing on BringItBackITV, however whilst it was said that it will most likely been taken down following the formation of Lewis6400 the channel, it will actually remain. #''Lewis6400 N64 collection'' (A video of Lewis presenting his N64 game collection on his carpet. With a guest cameo from godofbristol) #''Lewis6400 N64 collection 2'' (Continuing where the first video left off, this shows godofbristol play 'GoldenEye' on the N64) #''Lewis6400 Sky tv'' (Lewis exclaims "f--king hell" when he looks at the Sky TV menu) #''Lewis6400 Tv chavs'' (Showing some chavs from Hollyoaks on the TV) #''Lewis6400 Tv remote'' (A TV remote is hovered up and down to the chant of "It's a TV remote!", concluding with the words "Like Carlos") #''L'ewis6400 T-Wheel of Fortune (The Wheel of Fortune theme tune whilst Lewis6400 talks over at two points) #Lewis6400 Tango Ice Blast Blasting off Into the Ice' (Following an outspoken intro, the Family Fortunes theme tune, complete with audience applause, is played whilst we are treated to Tango Ice Blast) #Lewis6400 Uncle Albert During the War'' (Uncle Albert's "During the War" on loop) #''Lewis6400 Skewing Bolt TV'' ("Quite possibly the most random video ever") #''Lewis6400 and a Can of Tizer'' (From Bottom, Eddie yells "...and a Can of Tizer!" to the 999. #Further videos for May 2012 include a shoutouts video and a Donkey Kong video. Working titles for videos My Nintendo 64 Collection Part 1 + Gameplay My Nintendo 64 Collection Part 2 + Gameplay Sky TV Hollyoaks Chav I'm Sure This Not a Television Remote T Wheel of Fortune Tango Ice Blast Blasting Off the Ice Skewing Bolt TV Uncle Albert During the War Category:Pages